


Stories From The Past

by Whiteon



Series: "Found" universe [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is youngest memeber of the Justice League, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, Protective Bruce Wayne, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background Hal Jordan/Barry Allen, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: Oneshots from when Dick was a small pup taken in by Bruce Wayne. Because this world need more good dad Bruce and tiny, adorbale Dick Grayson. And with added hint of some other Justice League members.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: "Found" universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656595
Comments: 171
Kudos: 485





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are very welcome so I'll know if people like this!

Batman, Bruce Wayne, had been a member of Justice League for a year now. It was one more responsibility among other things, like being Batman. But he felt like he had to keep an eye on them, the strongest beings on Earth. Bruce didn’t mind it too much. After spending some time on the field with them proved to him that they were human, maybe not physically but mentally, and they cared about the world that all of them shared and called home. Despite being just a human himself, Bruce was somewhat capable of keeping them in line. It was probably thanks to the respect that his fellow teammates had for him and the work he had done in Gotham. 

Bruce soon also noted that he had pretty much taken over the financial things and started to sponsor the League. He wasn’t too happy about it but it was better than letting someone else do it. Diana probably would have done it if he hadn’t but there was a limit to what she could give. Bruce could also control the media and the league’s image in the people’s eyes. 

There was something that Bruce found quite amusing though. Everyone in the Justice League thought that he was at least thirty years old. Oh how they were wrong. Bruce was not that old. He was 24. 

But that just meant that his plan to make Batman seem way older than Bruce Wayne worked. No one would ever suspect him to be the grumpy, old seeming bat. 

He was pretty sure that if they ever found out his age and that he was an omega, they might not see him as an equal. But well, there was no way he was going to let that happen. He was Batman after all. 

Bruce climbed back to the manor from the cave. Meeting with the league had been draining but at least it was over for now. And he could see-

“Bruce!” 

Bruce caught the charging little boy easily. The pup giggled and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck, blue eyes shining with joy. Bruce felt warmth spread in his chest at the sight. 

“Hello Dick, I’m home,” Bruce said with a small smile of his own. Dick’s smile was contagious. 

“Play with me?” Dick asked, barely keeping the excitement in. 

Bruce chuckled. “Maybe later, I’m a little tired after meeting with the league,” Bruce said. The pup nodded.

“Okay! Was Superman there?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, he was.” 

“Wow! Can I please meet his someday? Pretty please?" 

Bruce made a thoughtful face. “I don’t know, maybe?” He said and grinned when the pup’s face lit up. 

“You’re the best, Bruce!” 

Bruce walked to the kitchen, where Alfred was preparing dinner. Dick hummed a song he probably had learned from tv, while happily sitting in Bruce’s arms. 

“Welcome back, master Bruce. How was the meeting?” Alfred asked. 

“Routine check, mostly. So far everything is going smoothly,” Bruce answered and fixed the way he was holding the pup in his arms. Dick didn’t seem to be bothered by it. 

“That’s good to hear.” Alfred turned back to check the casserole in the oven. “Could you two set the table?” 

“Sure,” Bruce said and then turned to look down at the child. “I’ll lift you, you get the plates?” 

“Yes sir!” Dick said.


	2. Good Night, Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you people seemed to like the first chapter! Here's some more for you lovely people!

Bruce woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of his door opening. It didn’t surprise him, since he knew immediately who it was. It was common now that Dick sneaked into his room and bed after having a nightmare. Bruce hoped that they would cease due time. 

Small feet padded through the floor and stopped right next to the bed. 

After a short moment, Dick climbed up and slipped under the blanket, curled into a ball a few feets away behind the young omega’s back. 

Bruce could hear quiet sniffles coming underneath the blanket and his instincts told him to hold the small pup.

So he did just that. Bruce turned to his side and reached for the pup in the dark. Upon finding him, Bruce pulled Dick close and the tiny pup curled against Bruce’s chest and let out a content sounding sigh. Bruce made sure Dick was comfortable and properly under the blanket before settling back down himself. He didn’t want for the pup to get sick, since his room temperature was rather cold. Bruce preferred a bit colder room to sleep in. 

“Good night chum,” Bruce whispered quietly. 

“Night, Bruce,” Dick murmured back. The smile was audible in his voice. 

*****************

As the first rays of sunlight peeked into the room from the cracks between the dark blue curtains, Bruce wished that he didn’t have to leave the comfort of his bed and the pup by his side. He wished to just stay in and lay there, Dick safely tucked next to him and maybe after breakfast, go out to the back yard and play games with him. 

The thought sounded amazing but he knew that it wasn’t possible. At least not today. Bruce had a meeting with Lucious and then a few other meetings. It was going to be a busy day and he’d be back late. Probably too late to be able to spend any time with Dick. 

He could already imagine the upset expression on his ward. It always made him feel guilty. And he felt bad for Alfred too. The old alpha would have to entertain the young pup, who had way too much energy. Despite being young himself, even Bruce sometimes had a hard time keeping up with Dick’s pace. But he didn’t mind that. Alfred said that it worked as a workout routine. 

Glancing at the clock, Bruce noticed that he still had fifteen minutes before Alfred would knock on the door and wake him up. Fifteen minutes he could just lay there. But those fifteen minutes didn’t end up being quiet. 

Dick decided to wake up at that moment, and be his usual energetic self. Bruce had already accustomed to it and he loved it. 

“Good morning Bruce!” Dick greeted him while rubbing his still sleepy eyes with his fists. In his head, Bruce cursed the fact that he left his phone on top of his dresser on the other side of the room to charge. 

“Good morning Dick,” he said softly. “Did I wake you up?” 

Dick finally stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up at Bruce. 

“Nah! I slept well so I guess that’s why I woke up early!” The pup explained excitedly. “What are you going to do today B?” 

Bruce had been hoping to delay the bad news for later. Guess he couldn't.

“There are some meetings I have to attend to, so I won’t be home until late tonight,” he started and immediately Dick’s smile faded. He had to come up with something to cheer him up.

“But tomorrow I have nothing to do for WE, so maybe we can do something really fun then?” 

The brightness returned to Dick’s face.

“Yes! Let’s go to an amusement park! Or a waterpark!” Dick exclaimed and stood up, slightly jumping on the bed. Alfred wouldn’t approve. 

Bruce laughed at the pup’s excitement. 

“We’ll see chum, we’ll see. Got to get Alfred’s approval, somehow, for those,” he said, knowing that the butler might not approve. They could be dangerous places, and there was a slight fear of losing the pup in the crowd making its home inside Bruce’s stomach. 

“I’ll talk to him today, while you’re at work!” Dick grinned. Bruce made a mental note to apologize to Alfred. At the same time, he wondered if he had been like that once. 

“Try not to wear him out, alright chum? He’s not as young as he used to be,” Bruce whispered to Dick. 

“And you’re old enough to get out of your bed by yourself, master Bruce, but here I am.” 

The two jumped at the sudden new voice and turned towards the door, where Alfred was standing. 

“It was all Bruce!” Dick said and hopped down off the bed and hurried to his own room to get dressed up.

“Traitor!” Bruce shouted after him but he found himself smiling. Then he turned to Alfred again. 

“Sorry Alfred, You still look very young for your age, if I may say so.” 

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him but there was a hint of amusement on his face. 

“You may say,” Alfred said and walked over to the window to draw the curtains, and let the sunlight stream in. 

Bruce got up as well, and began to get ready for the day. 

_ Maybe going to the amusement park wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.  _


	3. How Dare You Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce attends a gala, and hears not so nice things being said about his ward. Angst but the fluff makes it all better.

Bruce sighed and stared at his third flute of champagne. He didn't drink them, took one and then quickly handed it away. Another evening, wasted, as he had to attend another boring gala hosted by some elite of Gotham. The ballroom was filled with people with too much money and no idea how to use it for anyone else than themselves. Waiters navigated between them with drinks and small snacks, which tasted like sand but were still considered as gourmet food. 

Arrogant alphas kept circling him, asking him to dance or to slip away to some dark corner. In the most polite way he could think of, Bruce rejected each one of them. 

Right now he could be either kicking criminals ass or spending time with his ward. 

A year ago, he might have pretended to be drunk and maybe accept one of the offers but not anymore. He would stay for three hours max and then head home and maybe watch a disney movie with Dick, if it wasn’t too late. Alfred had insisted on a bed time for the pup and Alfred’s word was the law. Some nights, on weekends, Bruce would sneak into Dick’s room and wake the pup up, so they could have a secret movie night. 

It scared the young omega, how easily Dick had made his home in Bruce’s house and heart. He couldn’t even imagine life without him anymore. 

The realisation hit him hard. 

_ Dick is  _ my _ pup. _

Bruce wasn’t sure what to think about that. He knew that it was 100% true to him. He would do anything to keep Dick safe and happy. To keep that adorable and bright smile on his face. 

It was not unusual for adoptive omega's to start seeing their wards as their actual pups.

But Bruce wasn’t sure what Dick would think about it if he told him. He feared that  the pup would see it as Bruce wanting to replace his actual parents, which wasn’t true at all. He wondered if Alfred had worried about the same thing when Bruce was still a child. It was clear to both of them that Alfred was like a father to him and Alfred saw Bruce as his son. To Bruce at least, it never felt like Alfred was replacing his father and mother. He hoped that Dick would see things the same way. 

Bruce was brought back to reality by someone mentioning his name close by. After glancing around quickly, he noted that no one had spoken directly to him.

“I can’t even begin to understand what he was thinking! All of a sudden acting like he’s a parent to some circus freak kid! He’s 24 and clearly can’t even take care of himself!” A man, beta, exclaimed out loud to a few other well dressed men around him. He was wearing a clearly expensive dark green three piece suit and shining black dress shoes. 

“I agree! An omega like him should find an alpha and just settle down, let the real man in the relationship take care of the businesses,” Another man, an alpha, said. 

“He should be bearing heirs, instead of taking in someone else’s problems,” the first man added. The whole group started to laugh. Some younger men and women seemed really uncomfortable and edged away from them.

Having heard the men’s words about  _ his _ pup, Bruce wanted to deck them right in their faces and pour the fancy champagne in his glass all over the men’s suits.

Instead he turned away and decided to leave and let the host question the other guests on why one of the most important guests of the evening left so early, and clearly pissed off. And he would later find out who the men were, and make their companies bite the dust. They could criticize him as much as they wanted but Dick? He wasn’t going to let these men get away with that. 

But he knew that Dick was too kind. He wouldn’t approve if Bruce started a fight because of him and got even more bad representation in the tabloids than he usually did. 

***************************************************

When Bruce finally stepped inside the manor, Alfred at the door ready to take his jacket off, he could finally relax a little bit. But he knew that he couldn’t really relax until he’d seen his pup. 

“Is Dick already asleep?” Bruce asked. Anxiety swirled unpleasantly in his stomach.

“Most likely not, as I tucked him in just a few minutes ago,” Alfred said, “he was being quite difficult, hoping to wait for you to get back, master Bruce.” There was a small smile on the butler’s face. 

“He said that he ‘had a bad feeling in his tummy’,” Alfred added, quoting the pup’s earlier words. 

Bruce smiled softly. “I’ll go see him, and make sure he goes to sleep after.” 

Alfred nodded and turned around to hang the jacket.

Bruce was halfway up the stairs when Alfred spoke again, from the bottom. 

“He’s good for you.” 

Turning around, Bruce smiled at the old alpha. 

“He’s good for both of us.” 

The door didn’t make a sound, as Bruce opened it. He tried to be quiet, in case that the pup was already asleep. 

He was proven wrong, as the small figure on the bed sat up as soon as Bruce stepped in.

“Bruce?” A quiet, sleepy voice mumbled. Dick rubbed his eyes and turned towards the door. 

“Bruce!” The omega managed to catch Dick just barely, as he launched himself at his guardian. Used to the small missile, Bruce gently grabbed Dick underneath his armpits and lifted him up, and settled him in his arms properly. 

“Hi chum, I heard that you were being a bit of a troublemaker tonight?” Bruce asked, amused, as he walked over to Dick’s bed and sat on the edge of it. 

“Was not! I just…” 

“Had a bad feeling in your tummy?” Bruce filled in for him. 

“Yeah! Like you were going to be upset or something!” Dick exclaimed and looked up at him, eyes clear and worried. “Are you okay?” 

Bruce felt the familiar warmth, which usually appeared when he was with his pup, grow in his chest. Dick was so considerate and kind. 

The rest of his anxiety and worries disappeared and the warmth took over.

“Yes, Dicky, I’m okay. The gala was suuuper boring, and I wanted to come home as soon as possible.”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Bruce said and pressed a gentl kiss on top of the pup’s head. Dick smiled and squealed happily, burying his face against the omega’s shoulder. 

Bruce laughed softly and held him tightly. 

“Want to have a secret movie night?” Bruce whispered, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Yes!” Dick grinned back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! They really help me get motivated to write, so if you have a few seconds to spare, I'd appreciate a word or two! <3


	4. How Dare You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes Dick to a gala. Dick makes a friend and everything's fine until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of inspiration to write these lately, and I really enjoy them! I hope you guys do too!

Once again, Bruce was stuck in a fancy gala, surrounded by self-centered old people. This time, he politely refused every flute of champagne offered and gave a glare rivaling his batglare to every alpha who dared to look his way. For he had a really good reason for it tonight: Dick was with him. 

The hostess of the night had insisted that he’d take the pup with him, despite his protests. Alfred had been against it as well but in the end, Dick had overheard them and wanted to go, so Bruce wouldn’t get in trouble. After making Dick promise to tell him if he got uncomfortable, Bruce agreed to take Dick with him. That was three days ago, and since then, anxiety had made its home in his stomach. Something was going to go wrong, he knew it.

Bruce wasn’t the only one with a child at the gala. Apparently, the hostess had asked some others to bring theirs as well. It was a charity event, raising money for an orphanage. But Bruce knew that at least half of the raised money would go to the beta woman’s own pocket. 

So far, Dick seemed to be having a good time. Alfred had gotten him a suit that fitted him perfectly and matched Bruce’s. Dick thought that it looked good but felt weird. Bruce agreed, no 9-year-old should need to wear one. 

The other kids chatted happily with each other, and even went up to ones they didn’t know but none of them approached Dick, who was standing next to Bruce and holding his hand. Even when a woman Bruce was talking to, had a young son, around Dick’s age, with her, the boy clearly avoided looking at Dick and didn’t say a word aside from a quick greeting. 

Bruce of course noticed this. He kept glancing down at Dick, wondering if his pup was upset. But that didn’t seem to be the case. Dick marveled at everything else around him, from how fancy the huge room was to all the beautiful people around them. 

After an hour, Bruce picked Dick up in his arms.

“Tired yet?” Bruce asked.

“No, just a bit bored,” Dick admitted, still looking around.

Bruce nodded. “I know, but don’t worry, we can leave in a bit.” 

Just as he had said that, he heard a somewhat familiar voice calling his name. 

“Bruce Wayne! It’s been a while!” 

Bruce turned around and saw Oliver Queen making his way towards them through the crowd. Behind him, trailed a young boy, maybe 13 years old. The beta was grinning from ear to ear and wore a green two piece suit. The boy had a matching one. 

“Hello, Mr Queen,” Bruce greeted the older man. “I didn’t know you were invited as well.” 

“I don’t come around Gotham all that often, but thought I’d visit this time!” Oliver said and then he turned to the boy next to him. 

“This is my ward, Roy Harper. Roy, Bruce Wayne,” he introduced them. 

“Nice to meet you, Roy,” Bruce said and held his hand out to him. Roy took it and said a quick ‘hi’ before backing off again, almost hiding behind Oliver. 

“And who might this little guy be?” Oliver asked, looking at Dick with a kind smile.

Bruce smiled, genuinely for the first time since leaving home, and turned to Dick, who was looking at Oliver and Roy with clear interest. 

“This is Dick Grayson,  _ my _ ward.” 

Dick smiled brightly and gave a little wave to the two.

“Hi! Nice to meet you!” 

“Awww, he’s so adorable, right Roy?” Oliver gently nudged the boy next to him. 

Roy rolled his eyes but the edge of his mouth was slightly upward. 

“I guess.” 

Bruce and Oliver laughed a little and then started to ask each other about business stuff. Dick wiggled in Bruce’s hold, letting him know that he wanted to be put down. Roy had caught his interest and he wanted to talk to him. He seemed like a nice person, unlike all the other, rich, kids. 

Once he got down, Dick took a step closer to the older boy and spoke. 

“How old are you?” 

“Thirteen.” 

“Where do you guys live? You aren’t from Gotham, right?” Dick asked. 

“Star city,” the older boy answered. 

“Do you like it here? Gala, I mean?” Dick asked before continuing: “I think that it’s boring in here.”

Roy looked at him and then smiled a little. 

“Not one of those snobby kids, are you?” 

Dick made a disgusted face. “No, they are mean.”

“I agree, but you seem pretty cool.” 

“Thanks, I think you’re cool too!” Dick smiled, happy to have made a friend. 

The time passed quickly while talking, and it was starting to get late. Bruce and Oliver agreed to meet up again, since the boys seemed to be getting along well. Oliver also mentioned another possible friend candidate in Central city, and Bruce agreed to think about it. 

Bruce had just picked up the now rather sleepy pup in his arms, when the older beta, from the last gala he had attended and heard talk shit about him and Dick, stormed over. He reeked of alcohol and was clearly pissed off.

“You ruined my business!” The beta shouted loudly. Bruce winced at the volume of his voice and felt Dick flinch in his arms. Keeping up the calm expression, Bruce tried to settle things calmly.

“I’m sorry that you feel that way, but I was not the only one making the decisions, which involved your company, Mr Lester.” 

“Bullshit! You knew what you were doing, you bastard with a bastard!” The man yelled and pointed at him and then Dick. 

Bruce could not stop the growl leaving his throat. 

“Yes! Everyone’s thinking that about your little charity case! And for fuck’s sake, stop acting like its your own!” 

Bruce was so ready to deck this guy. Only thing stopping him was the fact that Dick was in his arms, and close to crying. 

“You do not get to say that! He’s  _ my _ pup, and I don’t care what you say!” Bruce growled again and held Dick close to his chest. 

Luckily, before the beta could say anything else, an alpha, maybe a few years older than Bruce, stepped in.

“That’s enough, Mr Lester, you wouldn’t want to end up on the front page of tomorrow’s tabloids, now would you?” The man asked with a smile. He didn’t seem like a security guy and Bruce thought he saw a pass given to reporters hanging around his neck. Before he could figure out more, Oliver steered him away. 

“We’ll walk you guys out,” Oliver said with a tight smile. Next to him, Roy seemed upset as well. 

They received a lot of odd looks on the way out but Bruce ignored them. 

Instead, he concentrated on comforting Dick, who had started to sniffle quietly. 

“Everything’s okay chum, shhh,” Bruce muttered and rubbed circles on the pup’s back. He tried to wipe the tears away but more kept flowing down the red cheeks.

Dick raised his head to look up at Bruce.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" Bruce asked gently, not sure what Dick meant.

"That I'm your pup?" Dick's eyes were shining as he looked at him, waiting. 

Bruce hadn't even realized that he said that. Anxiety raised its head again. But he did. He meant it.

"Yes Dicky, I meant it. I hope you don't mind?"

Dick just smiled at him brightly as he shook his head. 

"Not at all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? I got at least 2-3 more ideas, and more JL members will be showing up soon!


	5. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is kind of stranded on a foreign planet with the one and only Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the moment that some of you readers might leave👀 Of course, I hope not, but we'll see😅👀

_ ‘It’ll be a short and easy mission’, he said. ‘You’ll be home by supper’, he said. I’ll never believe Jordan again,  _ Bruce thought, irritated. He was going to punch the Green Lantern where it hurt for dragging him along with the other League members on a mission on a different planet. Not too far but Bruce was sure that he wouldn’t be home for dinner tonight. Dick was going to be so disappointed. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take the cowl off? It’s really hot out here,” Superman asked him. The two of them were stranded on the desert part of the planet, hot red sun shining high above them, making the Man of Steel powerless. Their comms had lasted long enough for them to call the others, who had promised to come pick them up as soon as possible. 

“Yes.” Bruce turned away from the older man and kept walking. But inside, he really,  _ really _ , wanted to take it off. He did trust the alpha to keep his secret identity but this was more about Bruce’s own inner battle. He wasn’t ready to admit defeat when they were mere hours away from being picked up by the others. Hopefully. 

“You can keep your back on me the whole time. I don’t have my powers right now, so I can’t cheat,” Superman offered, sounding worried and almost desperate. 

“You’ll faint if you keep that on!” 

Bruce grumbled and hated that he was right. Sweat rolled down his neck and he felt chilly as it dried. Dizziness wasn’t that bad but the headache was getting annoying. He was probably starting to get dehydrated.

“Batman!” 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. Bruce blinked and noticed that he had almost stepped on some green liquid on the ground, which they had earlier determined to be strong acid. 

Superman pulled him back, away from the puddle, arm still around Bruce’s waist. When he noticed that, he pushed the older away. Luckily, Superman said nothing about his slip up.

“Fine. I’ll take the cowl off. But you will not say a word to  _ anyone, _ is that clear?” Bruce growled at the other. 

Superman nodded, a serious expression on his face. 

“I promise.” 

Bruce wondered how he could promise something so easily but decided not to dwell on it for long. Instead, he grabbed the edges of his cowl and pulled it down. He could feel the alpha’s eyes on him but he ignored him and continued to take the cape off as well. It was way too hot as it was designed to keep him warm and dry in Gotham and its stormy climate. 

“Bruce Wayne?” Superman gasped next to him. 

Bruce turned towards him and glared at him, blue eyes sharp and challenging. 

“You got a problem, Mr Kent?” He asked.

Superman’s eyes widened even more but then his expression softened. 

“No, not really. In a way, it makes sense.” Clark ignored the fact that Bruce knew his identity. Well, he was Batman after all.

Bruce huffed and rolled his eyes before he could stop himself. Dick’s presence was starting to loosen him up and got him acting more like his age. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

“No comment about my age or that I’m an omega?” Bruce eyed the alpha carefully, his eyes still narrowed at him. He knew that being an omega wouldn’t be the problem, but his age… 

Superman blushed a little but kept his expression neutral. 

“I would be lying if I said that your age didn’t bother me a little bit. But I know what you’re capable of.” Slight grin formed on Clark’s face. 

“Well, I did almost stab you with kryptonite once,” Bruce said, trying hard to hide his amusement with a shrug. Part of him hated how easy it was to banter with Clark. How at ease he was when the older was around.

_ Get your head in the game, you don’t need him!  _ His mind scolded. 

“Exactly,”Clark said and now he was fully smiling. 

Feeling better, now that the cowl and cape were off, Bruce turned around again and kept walking. They had to find shelter for the night, since they knew close to nothing about the planet and its occupants. 

************************************

By the time the sun was setting, Bruce and Clark had managed to find an easily defendable cave. It was not that big but two of them fit in fine. Clark couldn’t stand though. Bruce found it hilarious and let the other know that. The cave was dry and the ground was soft sand.

“Bats and their caves,” Clark said under his breath but he was smiling. Bruce heard it anyway and grabbed a small pebble off the ground and tossed it at the Kryptonian. Clark laughed and settled on the ground, close to the mouth of the cave. The gesture was obvious, but Bruce let it slide this time. 

The alpha had been acting differently ever since Bruce revealed his identity. Small gestures. When they encountered some odd looking creatures, Clark stepped slightly in front of him, reminded Bruce to drink water every now and then from the bottle he had with him, and offered to check the cave first, etc. 

Had it been anyone else or any other situation, Bruce would have ripped him a new one. Now it just made him feel… Oddly warm. Bruce hated it (no he didn’t). 

The two sat in silence for a while, until Bruce started to get cold. The desert was quickly cooling off after the sun had set. Bruce wrapped his cape around himself again and for a moment, he was satisfied and warm. Then the temperature dropped and he was shivering again. 

Clark’s eyes were on him but as the stubborn person that he was, Bruce refused to say anything or let it show. But he was failing.

“I don’t feel all that cold, so you can borrow my cape if you want to?” Clark finally spoke, taking off his own red cape and offering it to Bruce. Even in the dim light, Bruce could see a hint of red dusting the older man’s cheeks. 

After weighing his options for a moment, Bruce decided to accept the offer. He stood up to grab the cape, but as soon as he was closer, Clark grabbed him and pulled him to sit down right next to him. At the same time he had somehow managed to wrap the cape around Bruce. 

It took all of Bruce’s self control not to hit Clark in his surprise. He did growl at him and tried to move away despite the fact that Clark was warm and comfortable to lean on. 

“Stop struggling, you’ll freeze without the additional heat,” Clark whispered to his ear and Bruce went still. He huffed, letting the alpha know that he was pissed but in the end, he let himself relax. Bruce was  _ not _ blushing and that’s not why he pulled the cowl over his face again. 

**************************

Outside, Clark probably seemed pretty calm. Inside, not so much.

He was totally freaking out about the fact that Batman was Bruce Wayne. Only because he knew that Bruce was 24 years old. His alpha instincts were screaming at him, to get the younger man away and to safety. But that was out of his control right now and he knew that if Bruce found out about his thoughts, he’d rip him a new one. 

Clark had kinda known that Batman was omega for a while, from small gestures. How he, despite looking kinda scary, was soft with kids and out of all the League members, clearly favored Flash but differently than others. Not in a way an alpha coddled an omega but how two omegas looked out for each other. 

So it didn’t help that Clark had been crushing on him for a while now. He wasn’t sure how to feel about Batman, Bruce Wayne, being younger than him, when he had always thought that they were at least the same age. Well, he wasn’t ridiculously much older than Bruce. Clark was thirty this year. 

At least right now he knew that the young omega was safely tucked to his side. Bruce behaved like he hated it and was only staying still for the sake of shared body heat, but it was clear to Clark that it wasn’t the whole truth. And that was a comforting thought for him, knowing that Bruce didn't necessarily hate him.

Clark decided to revisit his feelings for the younger man later, when they were not in danger and back home on Earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter and the pairing? Ship or skip?


	6. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark have their heads in the clouds (not literally) and Dick is a little ball of sunshine energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, who noticed Clark's very first appearance in this fic?👀 Before chapter 5?
> 
> And thank you for your kind comments on the last chapter, they really made my day! <3

“Bruce! Bruce! B! Play with me?” Dick asked, standing next to Bruce, who was working on his computer in his study. The pup was constantly moving, either swaying from side to side or gesturing with his hands as he talked. Right now, Dick was filled with energy, and smiling brightly. In his hands, he was holding a Batman figure and a Superman figure. 

“I’ll even let you choose, which one you want to be!” 

Bruce smiled down at him and closed the computer. There was no way he could say no to Dick. And he was pretty much done anyway. 

Ruffling the boy's hair, Bruce hummed as if he was thinking hard.

“Alright. Can I be…. Hmm… Batman?” Bruce asked, knowing that Dick prefered to  play as Superman. 

“Of course!” Dick handed him the figure. Bruce then reached to take Dick’s empty hand as he stood up.

“How about we go outside to play? The weather’s nice,” Bruce suggested. He’d read that children should play outside as much as possible. 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Dick agreed and pulled Bruce along with all his might trough the manor's corridor. Bruce was glad that he had chosen to wear a plain grey sweatshirt and plack sweatpants instead of something fancier. Dick was wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves and also black sweatpants. 

They infromed Alfred of their plans as they passed him in the living room, where the back door was. 

Outside, the sun was actually shining for once and it was quite warm, so the two didn’t need jackets. Dick pulled his sneakers on quickly and ran ahead, holding the Superman figure high above his head, while making a high pitched sound. 

“Hurry up Bruce!” The pup shouted.

Bruce just smiled and shook his head a little as he put his own shoes on. Dick was already across the yard.

“Be careful! And don’t trip!” He called after the running pup. 

“I won’t!” Dick laughed and ran back to him, Bruce meeting him in the middle.

“So, what are Batman and Superman up to today?” Bruce asked, smiling down at the pup. Usually, when they played with the figurines, there was some kind of case for them to solve. 

“Poison Ivy has taken over the garden!” Dick exclaimed and turned towards a rose bush next to the wall. “And she has a few hostages trapped among the roses!”

Bruce chuckled but went along with it, putting on his best fake Batman act and suggesting Superman ways to save the people and take Ivy down. 

The play went along for an hour, Dick coming up with new threats and Bruce putting  in ideas every now and then. Batman and Superman even went out to eat together, when Dick found some raspberries. Bruce thought about the actual hero and remembered the last mission, being tucked to the alpha’s side, warm and comfortable. As soon as the thoughts came, Bruce pushed them aside. 

“Bruce, you’ve met Superman, right?” Dick asked him, as they sat under a tree, taking a break from running around. “I mean, you’re both in the Justice League.” 

Bruce hummed and nodded. 

“Yes, I’ve met him.” 

Dick looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Can I meet him? Not now, but someday?” 

Bruce thought for a moment. He had expected to feel panic or something like that at the thought of bringing his little pup to meet the alien, but he didn’t. Bruce trusted Clark. And he felt like Clark would really like Dick since they both were such bright people. 

Image of Clark playing with Dick in the living room, the pup securely sitting on the alpha’s lap and reading a book or showing off his toys, popped into Bruce's head. The soft look on Clark’s face as he nodded along, then glancing at Bruce with a fond look. 

“Bruce?” Dick’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. 

“Sorry, chum. Did you say something?” Bruce shook his head to clear it. 

Dick gave him an odd look but repeated the question.

“I asked if I could meet Superman someday?” 

“I guess so,” Bruce said, smiling as Dick’s smile grew bigger and brighter. 

“Thank you!” Dick wrapped his arms around Bruce, or as far as he could. Bruce picked the pup on his lap and hugged him tight. 

They stayed outside until Alfred called them back inside for dinner. That evening, Alfred added a few new pictures into the album he had started the day Dick joined their little family. 

****************

Bruce grunted as he made his way into his bed. The clock on the wall told him that it was half past three in the morning. Patrol had been a long one tonight, Gotham’s small criminals causing more trouble than usually. Luckily, none of the worst showed up.

For once he got through the night with very little injuries. Couple of bruises on his back but they were just annoying. At least he could avoid Dick's worried looks in the morning. The pup tended to get worried and sad when Bruce was more seriously injured. 

Curling under the warm blanket, Bruce’s mind started to wander again. Bruce blamed being an omega and that Clark was a good looking alpha for that. 

*******************************

Since the mission a couple of days ago, Clark had been googling Bruce Wayne a lot more than he was ready to admit. Of course he already knew about the young omega’s parents and that he had adopted the little pup about a year ago. And that he was extremely protective of him. He’d seen that first hand. 

It was impressive how well Bruce managed to hide his nightly activities and just how good and smart he was for his age. Not to mention that at the same time he found time to run Wayne Enterprise and take care of a child. Clark had heard about the butler, who had pretty much raised Bruce after his parents murder, so he guessed that the old alpha helped with the pup. 

More Clark read about the omega and his pup, the more he wanted to meet them. Of course he had met and worked with Bruce as Batman but this was different. He wanted to see them when they were at the safety of their home and relaxed. Clark really wanted to get to know them. And maybe he had a chance, since Bruce trusted him with his identity. But he was going to wait. It would have to be Bruce’s choice to let him in. And Clark would respect it if Bruce chose to not change anything. They’d stay as colleagues. 

So imagine his surprise when Bruce Wayne invited him to join for dinner the next week. 


	7. Play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Dick meet up with Oliver and Roy for a little play date.

On Friday morning, Bruce expected to be woken up by Alfred, with a stern knock on the door and call for breakfast and some sass along with it. Not by a nine-year-old jumping on top of him like a cannonball while yelling.

“BRUCE WAKE UP IT’S FRIDAY!” The pup started giggling as Bruce groaned and tried to rub his back, where the pup had landed. 

“Get up! We can’t be late!” Dick rushed him. He crawled over to Bruce’s head and sat down, pouting. 

Bruce smiled at the pup before, without a warning, grabbed the pup and pulled him under the covers next to him. 

“Nooo! Bruuce!” Dick complained but he was smiling and giggling at the same time, ruining the effect.

“Chum, we’re not in any hurry,” Bruce said, “We’re meeting Oliver and Roy at 13:00 pm. That’s still five hours away.” 

“But you’re so slow, it takes you forever to wake up properly.” 

“Oof, you’ve been spending too much time with Alfred, roasting me like this,” Bruce chuckled and pulled Dick closer and kissed the top of the pup’s head. Dick finally relaxed and cuddled against him. 

“Fine, five more minutes,” he muttered, eyes already closing. 

“Whatever you say,” Bruce said softly and closed his own. 

************************************

“I told you we were going to be late!!” Dick pouted as they walked towards the center of the park they were supposed to meet up with the visitors from Star city. 

“Just ten minutes,” Bruce said, amused by the pup’s hurry. 

“Still! My point stands!” 

Soon they reached the center and found Oliver and Roy standing there, looking at the ducks. 

“Sorry we are late, we overslept,” Bruce said as they were close enough. 

“ _ You _ overslept!” Dick said and rolled his eyes. Gesture he definitely learned from Bruce. 

Oliver laughed out loud and even Roy was grinning. Dick felt his face go warm from the embarrassment. 

“It’s fine, we’re not in a hurry,” Oliver chuckled. 

“Hey Roy!” Dick greeted the older boy. 

“Hey.” Roy nodded and gave him a little wave.

“Do you want to go swinging? 

“Sure,” Roy said and looked up at Oliver.

“I got nothing against that.” The beta looked at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

Bruce glanced towards the empty playground. Since it was Friday, the other kids were still at school most likely. Dick was homeschooled by Alfred at the moment.

“Alright, but stay within our line of sight,” Bruce said and smiled as Dick started running towards the swings, Roy close behind. 

Bruce and Oliver walked over to a bench, closer to the playground and sat down to chat, while keeping a close eye on their wards at the same time. There weren’t many people in the park, a couple of joggers and some art students with sketchbooks. 

They talked about business stuff for a while before sitting in comfortable silence, watching Dick and Roy climb the jungle gym. Dick was hanging upside down from the net and Roy seemed impressed. 

“So, got your eyes on any possible second parent candidates for Dick?” Oliver asked, smirking. 

Rolling his eyes, Bruce shook his head.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“C’mon, you can talk to me! How about that handsome reporter who stepped in for you and Dick at the gala?” Oliver asked, a knowing smile on his face. “He seemed familiar,” the beta added, and started laughing. Bruce glared at him. 

“I might not have it noticed then, but I  _ did _ later realize that it was Clark,” Bruce muttered. It had occurred to him late that night, as he was still soothing Dick to sleep next to him. The familiar glasses and the Kansas accent. 

Oliver laughed even harder and grinned at him. 

“I heard from Jordan that you two got stranded earlier this week. How did that go?”

Bruce wanted to either walk away or punch the beta. 

“I had to tell him,” Bruce muttered quietly, pouting, but Oliver heard it anyway. 

“Really? Did he freak out?” Oliver wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Internally, I think he did. Mostly because of my age.”

“Of course,” Oliver chuckled and continued: “But I bet he knew better than to try to stop you?” 

“Obviously.” 

Couple of hours later, the four of them left the park and stopped by a nice restaurant for lunch. Dick and Roy were getting along well despite their age difference and Bruce was glad about that, since Dick didn’t have many other friends. Only the commissioner's daughter, who they invited for Dick’s last birthday. The two had immediately clicked and met every now and then. Maybe he should ask Oliver about that other kid in Central city. 

After lunch, they walked around for a while, before Oliver and Roy had to get going, back to Star city. 

“It was nice to catch up again,” Oliver said and shook hands with Bruce. Next to them Dick was hugging Roy, who, a little awkwardly, patted the younger boy’s back. 

“Indeed. And the boys seemed to get along just fine as well.” Both of them looked at the kids. 

“That’s good, Roy could use some more friends,” Oliver teased and his ward blushed. 

“Shut up Olly!” 

“Bye, Roy!” Dick said with a bright smile and waved as they parted ways. Roy gave him a wave too before turning back to follow his guardian. 

“Did you have fun, chum?” Bruce asked as they headed towards the car. 

“Yes! Roy is super clever and knows a lot of cool things!” Dick grinned and grabbed Bruce’s hand. “He said that he is into archery! That’s so cool!” 

“I see,” Bruce said with a chuckle. 

“I hope we can see them again soon!” 

“Me too. And Oliver mentioned another kid, a bit closer to your age, that he could introduce to you,” Bruce told him. 

“Really!? That’d be great!” 

Bruce felt relieved that Dick was so open to the idea. But then again, it wasn’t a surprise. Dick was very good at making friends as long as the other party was willing.

“Oh, I almost forgot to mention. We’ll be having a guest over for dinner next Wednesday.”

“Who?” Dick asked, looking up at him with a curious look. 

“A… friend of mine. His name is Clark Kent, and he works at Daily planet in Metropolis,” Bruce explained. “He’s an alpha, but I know he can be trusted,” Bruce added. Dick tended to be a little wary of alpha’s he didn’t know. It took him a few days to get used to Alfred, when he first moved in. With Bruce he was immediately comfortable with, but that was probably because Bruce was an omega. 

“Okay!” Dick said and Bruce was glad that the pup didn’t seem upset by the news. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome!


	8. Dinner wtih the Waynes, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark goes over to the Wayne manor for dinner :D

Clark would have been lying in if he said that the Wayne manor didn’t look intimidating. The size was enough to make him of all people feel small and insignificant, not to mention the decorative architecture. It clearly told any visitor that someone rich and important lived here. And in Clark’s opinion that was true. Someone truly  _ important _ lived here. 

The door opened before he could even knock, and revealed the family butler he’d heard about. Alfred Pennyworth, an alpha and Bruce’s guardian after his parent’s passing, if he remembered correctly. 

“Mister Clark, welcome. Right on time.” Alfred gestured to him to come in and then took his jacket. 

“Thank you,” Clark said, his mind screaming at him to make a good first impression. He reasoned with himself that it was normal to be polite. 

“Master Bruce is waiting for you in the living room,” Alfred said and Clark followed him. 

************ About half an hour before **********************

Bruce tried to comb Dick’s hair neatly, but the pup wasn’t very co-operative.

“C’mon Bruce! It’s fine!” The pup whined, trying to escape his grip. Dick was close to falling off Bruce’s lap by now, but Bruce insisted on fixing the boy’s hair to look a little better and groomed. 

“Just sit still for a minute longer and it’ll be over soon,” Bruce tried to reason. He understood the boy’s dislike towards the combing, he never liked it either as a child.

After five more minutes, Bruce gave up and set the comb on the table next to Dick’s bed. At least he had managed to convince Dick to wear a light blue button up shirt and some clean black jeans. Bruce himself wore a similar shirt, just darker blue, and also black jeans. Alfred had teased him for wanting to match with Dick but the pup didn’t seem to mind as he never complained about it. 

Dick grinned as he tousled his hair a bit, making it fluff up. Bruce sighed but he was smiling, watching his pup fondly. He guessed that he was more adorable that way. Bruce pecked the boy's forehead and Dick giggled.

“Can we go down now?” Dick asked, not even trying to hide his excitement as he bounced up and down, and swinging from side to side. 

Bruce looked at his watch and nodded.

“Yeah, we can. Just don’t make a mess of your clothes, okay?” Bruce grinned at Dick, who rolled his eyes.

“Look who’s talking,” the pup muttered and jumped off Bruce’s lap. Bruce laughed and stood up himself, walking next to Dick and ruffling his hair. 

The two reached the living room and Bruce went to sit on one of the armchairs near the fireplace. Dick looked around for a while, then at the clock on the wall, before climbing on Bruce’s lap, leaning his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Everything alright? You know you don’t have to attend if you don’t feel comfortable,” Bruce told him, frowning. 

“I’m okay! Just a bit nervous, I guess,” Dick mumbled.

“Promise to tell me if he makes you feel uncomfortable, okay?” 

“Promise. But I’ll be fine!” Dick promised. He was going to be brave. And Bruce did say that he trusted the alpha, and Bruce knew what he was talking about. Dick wanted for Bruce to be happy. Dick noticed the way his dad had talked about this Clark. Like he was actually a good guy. Dick also remembered Bruce mentioning that this was the same guy who stepped in for them at the gala.

So Dick wanted to meet him. And Alfred would be near as well.

Bruce and Dick started to talk about the most random things that came to Dick’s mind  at the moment, and a while later, both of them failed to hear the nearing footsteps. 

Bruce noticed Clark and Alfred at the doorway first, and a small smile appeared on his face. Clark smiled back and after a thankful nod to Alfred, stepped in and made his way over. Bruce stood up, still holding Dick in his arms, to greet him. 

“Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Bruce,” Clark said, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Thank you for coming.” They shook hands and Bruce gestured to Clark to sit down on the armchair next to his. 

Clark couldn’t help but notice right away that Bruce wasn’t all moody, like Batman, but he wasn’t acting all smiley, like his public persona. And he was clearly relaxed, holding the probably cutest pup in his arms like it was nothing. 

“You probably knew already, but this is Dick Grayson, my pup,” Bruce introduced. “Dick, this is Clark Kent, who I told you a bit about.” 

Dick eyed Clark with curious eyes, all his earlier nervousness gone. Bruce was a bit surprised how quickly Dick’s mood seemed to switch. 

“Nice to meet you!” Dick said, smiling brightly. 

“Nice to meet you too Dick,” Clark said, offering the pup a very similar, kind smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short look on what's coming, wrote this rather quickly to just get something out tonight (it's in the middle of the night here right now). I'll continue soon from where this chapter ended!


	9. Dinner wtih the Waynes, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner continues.

“How old are you Dick?” Clark asked, knowing the answer but he had learned that kids liked being asked that. They felt proud of it for some reason. And he wasn’t wrong this time either. 

“I’m nine years old!” Dick said, smiling proudly. Behind him, Bruce rolled his eyes but was also smiling. 

Clark nodded. “So you’re a big boy already.” 

“Yup! And I’m really good at games!” The pup added. 

“Really? What kind of games?” Clark asked, interested.

“Like basketball! And some video games Bruce got me! Oh, and Uno!” Dick listed some of his favorite games. “Uno is a card game! But Alfred almost always wins, I think he’s cheating,” Dick whispered to him, leaning forward over the arm of the chair. 

“Oh no, that’s not nice,” Clark gasped. Dick nodded along with a serious face, giggling. Bruce wrapped his arm around Dick’s waist and pulled him back, before the pup could fall off.

“Have you played it?” Dick asked.

Clark hummed, “I’ve heard of it but I haven’t played it myself.” 

Now it was Dick’s turn to gasp. 

“We have to play it! Please?” Dick glanced between the two adults. 

Bruce chucked and quickly glanced at Clark before looking back at his pup. 

“Maybe after dinner, if Clark wants to, but no pressuring, okay?” Bruce said and ran his hand through Dick’s hair. The pup hummed happily and nodded.

“Okay.” 

“I, for the record, wouldn’t mind,” Clark offered. 

Dick’s smiled brightly at him and Bruce also gave him a grateful look. Clark had never seen  _ the  _ Batman smile this much.

After exchanging recent news and such, Bruce and Clark began to talk about work and articles Clark had written. Bored of listening to them, Dick zoned out. So far he really liked Clark. He was fun and seemed kind, offering to play Uno with Dick later.

Bruce also seemed to be having a good time if the small smile and relaxed pose was anything to go by. Dick had learned to read Bruce when the young omega was at peace and felt comfy with someone. 

But now Dick was really starting to get really,  _ really, _ bored. Adult talk was dull and Dick decided that he wouldn’t be as boring when he was older. For a young person, Bruce could talk about boring stuff all day long. Bruce could be fun when he wanted to but when other adults were involved… 

Finally done with sitting still on Bruce’s lap, Dick started to fidget. Swing from side to side, kick his legs and waving his arms around. He almost smacked Bruce on the face. Bruce gently pushed his arms down and Dick gave him a sheepish look. 

“Are we boring you?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Dick said with a firm nod and serious face. 

Bruce and Clark laughed at his straightforward answer. 

Gently, Bruce turned Dick around, lifting him under his armpits. 

“I see,” Bruce drawled, grinning with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Dick knew immediately what was coming, but he was too slow to escape. Bruce started tickling his sides. Dick bursted into giggles, struggling to get off Bruce’s lap.

“Nooo! B stop!” Dick laughed and tried to pry his hands away. 

“Nope!” Bruce said and continued his attack.

Clark watched the two of them fondly. His chest felt warm as he watched Bruce’s carefree expression as he interacted with Dick. It was clear that they were close. And Clark knew that Bruce saw Dick as his own. And it was nice to see him acting kind of his age. 

His crush was getting bigger as he watched them. 

“Bruuuce! Stop!” Dick said, tears rolling down his cheeks from laughing so much.

Bruce ceased his attack and smoothed Dick’s now wrinkled shirt down, before pulling the pup against his chest. Dick snuggled closer and wiped his eyes. Clark thought that it was adorable.

“Dinner’s ready,” Alfred said from the doorway. 

Bruce stood up and placed Dick on the floor. 

“You have legs, so you can use them,” he said. Dick stuck his tongue out at him. Clark followed them out to the dining room, softly chuckling. 

**************************************************

After dinner, Bruce’s phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and frowned. It was Lucious, which meant it was probably important. 

Bruce glanced at Dick and Clark. They had been getting along well so far and Dick seemed to be comfortable with the alpha. 

“I’m sorry, but I really should take this. I’ll be right back,” Bruce told them.

Dick gave him thumbs up and Clark nodded.

“Let’s go back to the living room! I got the Uno cards there!” Dick said, tugging Clark long with him. Clark followed him willingly, with a smile. 

Trusting them to be fine, Bruce left to go answer the phone. 

In the living room, Dick grabbed the cards from the bookcase. Clark sat down on the couch and Dick sat down on a pillow on the other side of the coffee table. 

“The rules are simple! I’m sure you’ll learn them quickly,” Dick explained and smiled at Clark. 

“We’ll see,” Clark chuckled. 

Bruce pocketed his phone and headed back towards the living room. He just had to stop at the doorway. 

Inside, Dick and Clark were focused on the cards, Dick reminding the alpha of the rules as they played. Clark listened intently and had an affectionate expression on his face. 

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat. Seeing Clark, an alpha, playing with his pup, woke something up in him. His omega instincts were going haywire, clearly attracted to him. The realization shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

Calming himself down, Bruce stepped inside. Both turned to look at him, smiling dazzlingly. Bruce was right about them being similar with their bright personalities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter was kinda hard to write. Felt like I was repeating a lot of stuff and not getting my point across😅 Please tell me what you thought about it? Was it alright?


	10. Meet The League Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce takes Dick with him to a League meeting.   
> Bg Hal/Barry bc I adore that ship <3

“Alfred?” Bruce called as he peeked into the kitchen from the hall. 

“Yes master Bruce?” The butler asked, not turning his attention away from the peace of paper he had in front of him. 

Bruce hesitated for a moment. The paper was most likely a grocery list, which meant that he was planning on going out to run errands. Bad timing. 

“I got called to a League meeting,” he finally said. 

“I see,” Alfred hummed. “And I have a date with a grocery store if the young master wishes to see dinner on the table tonight.” 

Bruce hung his head but smiled. 

“Well then I guess that means I have to take Dick with me to space?” Bruce pointed out.

Alfred stopped at that and turned to look at him sighing. 

“Why couldn’t you build the headquarter on Earth, master Bruce?” He asked. 

Bruce gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea.” 

Alfred shook his head and sighed again. 

“I’d rather not take master Dick to the store, so I guess you’ll have to bring him along,” Alfred said. 

Bruce nodded in agreement. It sounded silly that taking a child to space was less scary than to a grocery store. 

“It shouldn’t take long. And Dick has been begging me to let him meet Superman,” Bruce hummed. 

“He might recognize him as Clark tho,” Bruce added, more to himself than Alfred.

It had been a month since the dinner with Clark. Now it was almost a weekly thing for the alpha to come over and join them for dinner. 

Dick had quickly grown attached to him and always looked forward to his visits. They had even reached the point where Clark didn’t mind Dick climbing in his shoulders without asking for permission. And that told a lot about how comfortable they were with each other. Not to mention the fond look Clark had on his face when listening to Dick talk or watching the pup show him a trick, etc. Clark even asked Bruce about how the pup was doing ,(after asking the same from Bruce), after League meetings. 

Bruce hated to admit that he didn’t mind any of that. He’d also found himself relaxing in the alpha’s presence and found chatting with him interesting and… Fun. Even Alfred liked Clark. 

_ Bruce liked him.  _ And it felt odd but not in a bad way. 

And Bruce had come so close to telling Clark that. Multiple times now but he always ended up packing away, in fear of rejection. 

Clark was older than him. Not by much and it didn’t bother Bruce but Clark had said it himself. After finding Bruce’s identity, he had said that his age bothered him. Did he mean it general or in context with the fact that he was Batman? Bruce did suspect the latter but he couldn’t be quite sure. And that’s what worried him. 

Now was not the time to think about that. 

**********************************************

Dick just wouldn’t hold still in Bruce's arms, as they entered the Watchtower. He was so excited to be there. He would finally meet his idol and favorite superhero! (If Batman wasn’t counted since he was his dad.) 

“Please, chum, stop squirming around or I’ll accidentaly drop you,” Bruce chuckled. He had known that Dick would be like this but  _ this? _ He had underestimated the pup’s excitement. 

“Do they know that I’m coming?” Dick asked, turning around to look up at him. 

Bruce nodded. 

“Wonder Woman and Superman do.” 

Dick’s eyes brightened even more. 

“Is Flash going to be there?” 

“Yes. And Green Lantern,” Bruce added, pouting. Dick giggled at his expression.

Bruce sighed and looked down at his pup. Dick was wearing dark blue hoodie and sweatpants, since it could get kinda chilly in the tower. Bruce himself was wearing his Batman suit, cowl and all, even if it was unnecessary. But he had a reputation to uphold.

Bruce hadn’t bothered with a mask for Dick, since the other heroes knew their identities by now. Soon after revealing himself to Clark, Bruce felt like there was no point in hiding it from the other’s, because despite the popular belief, he trusted them. Even Jordan. Barry and Diana had been the first to know and a bit later Hal. His face had been quite hilarious as his brain caught up with the new information. Luckily, Barry had been able to snap a picture and sent it to Bruce later. 

The two finally reached the meeting room, where both Superman and Wonder woman were already seated on their respective seats. Bruce felt Dick vibrate next to him. He felt a smile trying to worm its way on his face but he refused it, for now. 

“Batman,” Wonder Woman greeted him warmly, with a knowing look.

Superman, Clark, also nodded as a hello and seemed like he was trying hard not to grin. Bruce rolled his eyes, knowing that they couldn’t see it. 

Dick let out a small gasp as his eyes landed properly on his favorite hero. 

“Clark!?” 

Clark glanced at Bruce, who gave him a small nod. A bright and excited smile appeared on the alpha’s face, as he stood up from his seat to kneel in front of Dick. 

“Hi buddy, how are you?” Clark asked the pup.

Dick stared at him, his mouth open before his eyes shined with happiness. 

“Clark,  _ you _ are Superman?!” Dick started to jump up and down, not able to stay still any longer. “That’s so cool!!” 

Clark chuckled and nodded.

“Yes Dick, I’m Superman. And I’m glad I finally got the chance to tell you that.” 

Dick let out a happy squeal and jumped into the alpha’s arms. Bruce’s heart didn’t skip a beat anymore at the action, he knew that Clark would always catch Dick.

“So, Superman is the favorite?” Diana asked, sending Bruce an amused look. 

Bruce sighed heavily. “If Batman isn’t counted.” 

Diana laughed out loud and it seemed to catch Dick’s attention, as the boy turned his head to look at her.

“Wonder Woman! Don’t worry, you’re on a close second, as long as-” 

“Batman isn’t counted,” Clark finished, smirking at Bruce. Now Bruce’s heart did skip a beat, and Clark seemed to notice as his expression turned into concerned one. Bruce waved a dismissive hand at him and the alpha relaxed. 

“Well thank you, sweetheart,” Diana said and slowly reached her hand towards the pup to pat his head, but before touching, looked over at Bruce for permission. He didn’t get a chance to nod of approval, Dick pushed his head gently against her hand, smiling.

Diana gave him another, worried look but Bruce shrugged while smiling a bit. Dick was smart and knew who he could trust. And apparently he saw Diana as one, despite her being an alpha. 

“Aren’t you just the cutest,” Diana said quietly and smiled softly at the pup. 

Ten minutes later, Flash and Green Lantern entered the room, late as usually. Bruce really wondered how Barry could be late, as the fastest man alive. 

“What’s up folks?” Hal asked as the two heroes walked over. But before they could get an answer, their eyes landed on Dick, still happily sitting in Clark’s arms. 

“When did Supes get a kid?” Hal asked as Barry’s eyes lighted up and he wandered over to coo at the pup. 

“Hi!” Dick said brightly at the blond omega. 

Before Bruce could correct him, (his reaction slow because he couldn’t help but imagine Dick being also Clark’s), Clark spoke up.

“Actually, he is Bruce’s.” 

Hal turned to look at Bruce, his eyes wide. 

“Yours?” 

“Yes, Jordan. Don’t you ever read the news?”

“Hey! I just got back from space, was gone for a month,” the alpha pouted, not serious at all. 

“I’ve had him for over a year,” Bruce deadpanned. Barry, Clark and Diana laughed, Dick a bit confused about what was so funny.

“Oh.” 

“He is adorable, B,” Barry said, smiling. Dick was excited all over again and reached his hands towards Barry, wanting to be held by the older omega. His instincts could tell. 

With an approving nod from Bruce, Barry took him in his arms. From his peripheral vision, Bruce could see a fond smile spread on Hal’s face. Despite his best efforts, everyone in the League knew that Hal had a big crush on Barry, expect the omega in question, obviously. The two had known each other for a long time, even before the League was formed, and were best friends. But Har clearly wanted something more. So far it seemed like he hadn’t done anything about it. 

And as things usually went, other’s knew that Barry definitely saw Hal as alpha material but for some reason did nothing as well.

“So, are we going to coo over the pup here, or are we going to get any work done today?” Diana asked but she clearly didn’t care either way if there was anything to go by the way she smiled. Bruce felt a bit stupid for not realizing it himself sooner. He was the one who usually hurried the meetings along. Now he had been distracted by the pride he felt when the other heroes adored his pup. 

As they all finally took their seats, Barry handed Dick back to him, a fond look still on his face, and Bruce settled him on his lap. Dick took out his comic book from the small bag they had packed together before leaving, filled with things for Dick to do while the adults worked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you all think? Too much sugar? Ship or skip Hal/Barry? (It probably won't be mentioned much again after this but maybe I'll write their story someday?👀)


	11. Meet The League Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League members get stuck, kinda. Forgive me for my sloppy escuses. XD

The meeting was coming to an end and everyone was getting ready to wrap it up. Bruce gathered the few papers he'd brought and on the other side of the table, Hal was stretching and chatting with Barry. Clark and Diana were also talking about something.

Just as Bruce was helping Dick to pack up his toys and crayons, the Watchtower shook and the lights flickered for a moment. Dick went still next to Bruce, eyes wide with worry as he looked up at him. 

“Everything’s okay,” Bruce murmured to him and went over to the monitors against the wall. He noticed Clark looking around, probably using his X-ray vision to see if something was wrong.

Red light was blinking on the monitor. After a quick check, Bruce relaxed and turned to the others.

“A meteor grazed the tower slightly, no damage done. But…” Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel everyone’s questioning eyes on him.

“The tower automatically went on 24-hour lockdown. The teleportation won’t work. So… We're stuck here for a while,” Bruce explained and took relieved Dick up in his arms.

“Can’t I just use my ring to get us back on earth?” Hal asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Bruce gave him the look of being done.

“The tower is on lockdown. The  _ doors _ that we could exit are  _ locked _ .” 

“So? We could easily-” Hal stopped in the middle of the sentence as he saw Bruce’s batglare. “Okay no breaking anything.” Barry snickered next to him and Hal elbowed him. 

“I guess our little team could use some bonding time,” Diana suggested with a smile. "It's not like any of us had any major plans, right?" 

Everyone nodded.

Bruce sighed and looked at Dick, knowing fully well that the pup was grinning like it was christmas. Spending the next 24-hours with superheroes? What kind of child would say no to that.

Dick gave him a hopeful look. 

“I guess so. We can do anything about this without breaking anything, which I’m not willing to let happen,” Bruce said. “And I haven’t prepared an override code for the lockdown yet.” 

Every member of the League had their own room in the tower with necessities like casual clothes and toiletries in them. 

They decided to take half an hour to change out of their suits and then meet at the lounge, where they had a tv and a couple of couches plus some other stuff they had brought since forming the League.

Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he’d used his room but knew that it had everything they could need for now. It was two pm at the moment, and the lockdown started fifteen minutes ago. Bruce sent Alfred a text to inform him of the situation, and told the old alpha to take the day off in the meantime. 

“This is so cool, like a sleepover!” Dick exclaimed as they stepped into Bruce’s room. It was rather plain with light grey walls and white carpet. There was a black wardrobe on the left side of the room and a king sized bed with navy sheets. 

“Yeah, it is,” Bruce agreed and started to take his cowl off. While he changed into a comfortable black sweater and blue sweatpants, Dick looked around and then dug up his favorite stuffed animal from the bag. It was an elephant, named Zitka, like the elephant Dick knew back at the Haly’s circus.

Before leaving the room to meetup with the others, Bruce took a couple of blankets from the wardrobe and then they left hand in hand. 

Barry came out of the room across the corridor and joined them. Dick liked the older omega, he was funny and smart, and really nice too. And he was the Flash, Dick’s number three favorite hero, (say it with me), if Batman wasn’t counted. 

The alpha’s were already at the lounge when they got there. Extra blankets and pillows were scattered on the couches and there were a few bowls of popcorn and drinks on the coffee table. The tv was on and ready for use. Bruce started to wondered if the whole thing was a setup. He hadn't even known that there was popcorn in the tower. 

“Are you guys trying to impress us?” Barry asked, hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised.

“No,” Clark and Hal said at the same time. Diana laughed behind them. She knew that the two alpha’s had tried to one up each other just seconds ago.

Bruce and Barry shared a look before shrugging and joining them on the couches. The whole thing went way over Dick's head, but years later he laughed because of the memory.

Diana took the only armchair, while Barry sat next to Hal on the other couch. Hal offered him a blanket, which the omega took gratefully. 

Dick hopped on the other couch, where Clark was sitting and crawled next to the alpha, asking what movie they would be watching. Bruce followed suit and sat next to Dick, leaving the pup between them.

_ Like we were a family, _ Bruce’s mind supplied. 

“We thought that Moana could be a good one? Hal and Diana said that they haven’t seen it,” Clark offered with a smile.

“I haven’t seen it either!” Dick exclaimed happily.

“Then I guess that’s what we’re watching, if no one objects?” Diana looked around and everyone nodded.

“My nephew made me watch it but I think I fell asleep in the middle,” Barry chuckled. 

Bruce had expected it to feel a bit odd to watch movies so early during the day, instead of in the evening, but he then realized that since they were in space, it was kind of dark all the time, except the stars around them. 

Dick had curled into a blanket and was pressed to Bruce’s side, but still close to Clark. Which made it so that Bruce was close to the alpha as well. He could feel Clark’s warmth and scent radiating and made him feel relaxed, as he sunk to the cushions and pulled another blanket over his lap.

During the movie, Bruce managed to keep his attention to the movie most of the time, but every now and then he kept glancing at Clark. The alpha was wearing a light blue sweater with red S on the front, probably made by his mother, Martha. Bruce hadn’t met her, but he’d heard a lot about her when Clark came for dinner. 

It didn’t help that Clark’s black hair was a mess, instead of neatly combed like usually. He was also wearing his glasses, which he didn’t need at the moment but Bruce thought that they suited him and made him more handsome. Clark’s eyes stayed on the tv but Bruce was pretty sure that he was aware of his glances. Bruce just couldn’t figure out what the alpha might be thinking. 

After the movie ended, Hal and Barry offered to cook dinner, since the two were decent cooks. Dick asked Bruce if they could watch Phineas and Ferb while waiting. So they did.

“I think I’ll take a walk around, would either of you want to join me?” Diana asked,  as she stood up form her seat. 

Bruce shook his head, but Clark stood up.

“I think I’ll join you for a bit. There was something I wanted to ask you about. A work related thing,” Clark explained. 

“Come back soon? I want to watch an episode with you?” Dick asked Clark, eyes round and pleading. 

Clark gave him a bright smile.

“It won’t take long,” Clark promised, gently ruffling the pup’s hair. 

“Good!” Dick said and turned back to the tv. 

  
  


“Sooo, what did you want to talk to me about?” Diana asked, knowing very well that Clark hadn’t meant work stuff.

Clark blushed a bit.

“I’ve decided to try and court Bruce. But I’m not sure how to do that. He’s younger than me,” he explained. 

Diana hummed, a thoughtful look on her face. 

“I think you’ll be fine. He’s clearly interested in you.” Diana patted his shoulder with a smirk.

“Just be yourself, and I’m sure it’ll go well.” 

Clark sighed. “That’s not exactly the answer I was hoping for, but I’ll take it.” 

Thye walked in comfortable silence for a moment. 

“But he’s just so… I don’t know, gorgeous? And when he’s playing with Dick, it’s just so adorable!” Clark exclaimed. “And he’s surprisingly small despite all the muscles he has, I just really want to hold him!” Clark knew that he was rambling but he couldn’t help it. He had to talk to someone. And Diana was always willing to listen. Even now, she kept nodding supportively. 

Clark kept telling Diana about all things he liked about Bruce and how he couldn’t help but adore Dick. How he wanted to be a family with them. This lasted for fifteen minutes before he finally felt like he had gotten it all off his chest. 

“Thanks for listening, Diana,” Clark said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Any time Clark.” Diana smiled. “But I suggest you hurry back, they are waiting for  _ you, _ ” she said with a knowing smile.

Clark smiled back at her and turned around to get back to the lounge. And if he flew most of the way to get there faster, well, no one else had to know about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying Meeting the league "arc", There will be one more part to this.   
> Opinions so far?


	12. Meet The League Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick decides to play cupid.

Dick had a plan. Or a beginning of one. He had to get Bruce and Clark together.

Bruce definitely liked Clark, but was too stubborn to do anything about it. Yet Dick noticed Bruce glance at the alpha every now and then during the movie. It was a bit frustrating to watch honestly.

It was also clear that Clark had his eyes on Dick’s dad, but didn’t seem to have the guts to court him. At least so far Dick hadn’t noticed anything that could count as courting. So Dick had to help him. He wouldn’t mind Clark being his second (well, technically third) dad. The alpha ma de Dick feel safe and who wouldn’t want Superman as their dad?

The first part of Dick’s plan was simple. To show Bruce that Clark liked him, with compliments.

After Clark returned from talking with Diana, Dick crawled on the alpha’s lap and let him wrap his arms around him. It was nice and comfy. 

Bruce put on the next episode and three of them fell into a comfortable silence. 

“Hey Clark, do you think that B is good looking?” Dick asked out of nowhere. The two adults turned to look at him, cheeks slightly red. Dick raised his head up to look at the alpha, waiting. From his peripheral vision Clark could see Bruce glance at him quickly. 

Clark cleared his throat.

“Yes, Dicky, I do think that Bruce is good looking.” 

Wide smile appeared on the pup’s face and he nodded, satisfied by the alpha’s answer.

Bruce’s face was redder and he tried to hide it by turning his face away to “check his phone”. But Clark didn’t miss it and felt warm in his chest.

Dick silently celebrated his victory. 

From there on, until dinner, Dick kept asking Clark questions relating to Bruce, his positive features, like looks and how smart he was. And every time Clark agreed with him, making Bruce slightly embarrassed and the red color on his face was pretty much permanent by now. But it made Bruce feel oddly good. To be complimented by the alpha. And to see how good he was with Dick as well, going along with his odd questions.

Another ten minutes passed before Dick turned around to face Clark. Clark raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Dick just smiled before standing up on his legs and hugging him, wrapping his arms around Clark’s neck, tugging his face to the alpha’s shoulder, while purring softly. Clark’s eyes went wide as he wrapped his arms better around the pup. He felt like crying. Pups usually only purred when they were with someone they were really close to. Like their parents or siblings. 

Bruce was just as surprised by Dick’s purring as Clark, but not in a bad way. Honestly speaking he was relieved. And the sight was adorable, Bruce felt like he was melting.

_ Dick really likes him, _ Bruce thought. Now there really wasn’t any reason for Bruce not to tell Clark how he felt about him. He was quite sure that the alpha liked him as well, if his earlier comments were to be believed and now that he knew for sure that Dick would be alright with it. 

_ I’ll tell him soon, _ Bruce decided. 

Clark felt confident. If the way Bruce reacted to Dick purring in his arms, with a fond smile, was anything to go by, Clark was sure Bruce felt the same as him. It was the last confirmation he needed. 

But the headquarters wasn’t the best place to confess, with so many people around. Sure, Clark trusted them all and knew that Bruce trusted them as well, but this was more of a private matter. It would have to wait for later. 

Once dinner was eaten and the dishes done (Clark and Diana offered to do them), all of them retreated to their own devices for a while. They would all meet again later in the evening, for more movies. 

Bruce went to take a nap with Dick, as the pup was exhausted. Before leaving the dining room/kitchen, Dick waved his hand at him with a bright yet sleepy smile. 

“Sleep well, Dicky,” Clark had answered with a soft smile of his own. The sight of sleepy pup and "definitely sleepy but in denial" seeming omega had Clark wishing he could join them, cuddle with them and hold them close, to keep them safe. But it wasn’t his place, at least not yet. 

As he passed by the lounge, he saw Hal and Barry sit right next to each other on the couch. Hal had his arm thrown over Barry’s shoulders and was talking about some kind of fight he’d gotten into as Green Lantern. Barry laughed at him and Hal pouted, but not for long as the omega curled closer to his side. Clark smiled at the oblivious pair and headed towards his own room.

Bruce was lying on the bed of his room, Dick tugged to his side. The pup was fast asleep, peacefully dreaming. Bruce had tried to fall asleep too, but his head had other plans, as all he could think about was Clark.

Now that Bruce was sure of his and the alpha’s feelings, his mind refused to stop. He felt like he had to tell him or his chest would burst open. The omega part of him yearned to be held and touched by the alpha, hear him compliment him. Yearned to see the alpha take care of his pup. 

Not that Clark didn’t already do that. During dinner, when Dick had managed to make a mess, Clark got a napkin and before Bruce could, wiped the pup’s face clean. Dick had thanked the alpha and Clark ruffled his hair with a fond look. 

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. He tried counting backwards from 50 but half way he realized that he was once again thinking of Clark.

_ Tonight is going to be a long night, _ Bruce thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fro the wait and a short chapter! I had to take some time off, to regain my inspiration! Hope it wasn't too sappy! (who am I kidding you guys seem to live on this stuff) XD


	13. So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend arrives and Clark finds himself at the Wayne manor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some actual food for you all! Hope you'll enjoy!

As all the good things do, the 24-hours stuck in the Watchtower came to an end as well. But at least the team felt like they were a little bit closer. And everyone got to know the adorable little pup that Dick was. 

Hal and Barry left first, Diana soon behind. As Clark was about to leave, he was stopped by Bruce and Dick. The pup was situated in Bruce’s arms, smiling brightly at him.

“Would you mind coming over this weekend? Saturday, maybe?” Bruce asked. He seemed a little nervous, shoulders tense, but not uncomfortable.

“Pretty please?” Dick added, making the cutest puppy eyes at him. 

Clark stepped closer and ruffled the pup’s hair affectionately. 

“Sure, I’ll come over.” 

“Yey!” Dick exclaimed and pressed his cheek against the palm of Clark’s hand. That was just way too cute.

“Thank you,” Bruce said as well, a small smile on his face.

*************************************************************

When Clark arrived at Wayne manor Saturday noon, everything was quite normal. Alfred greeted him at the door and informed him that Bruce and Dick would be in the backyard, waiting for him. Clark thanked him and headed outside throughout the living room. 

He found the omega and his pup sitting under a tree, on top of a colorful blanket. There was plenty of blue and red pillows laid around and a wooden basket on the blanket as well. Bushes filled with beautiful flowers surrounded the area, softly rustling in the wind.

Bruce was shuffling cards in his hands, and Dick was talking to him, arms flinging around wildly, his back to Clark. Dick was full of energy like always, which was a good thing. 

Clark watched them at the door for a while, smiling fondly. It was a peaceful moment. The spell was broken when his eyes met Bruce’s. Warmth filled Clark’s chest as Bruce smiled at him and beckoned him to come over. Clark didn’t hesitate at all.

Dick noticed him as he walked over and the pup quickly got up, running to meet him in the middle. 

“Clark!” The pup launched himself into his arms. Clark caught him with ease and lifted him up, holding tight but not too tight. 

“Hi Dicky,” Clark said as he kept walking over to the tree.

“B tried to teach me how to shuffle cards! But it’s really hard, my hands are too small,” Dick said and stuck his arms forward, glaring at his hands. 

“I see,” Clark hummed. 

“Can we play Uno again?” Dick asked, the frown long gone from his face. 

“Of course, antyhing you want.” Clark would never be able to say no to him.

Clark took his shoes off at the edge of the blanket, like Dick and Bruce (Dick ran to him feet bare), and sat down opposite of Bruce.

“Glad you could make it, Clark,” Bruce greeted. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and beige pants that fitted him just right. His pose was as relaxed as ever nowadays, when Clark came to visit. It made him look younger, the age he was supposed to be. As Batman he always looked so old, nothing like 24. 

“Of course,” Clark grinned. Dick made no move to get off his lap, and Clark didn’t mind that at all. He was so used to it by now. 

“Daad, are you done shuffling the cards?” Dick whined. Bruce gave him an amused look. 

“Yes, I think this is enough,” Bruce agreed and started to deal the cards.

Dick moved off of Clark’s lap, so the alpha wouldn’t see his cards. 

“No cheating,” Dick declared as they all eyed their own cards and began the game.

Bruce was going to make his move tonight. He was sure of it. 

Clark had been pretty obvious the whole day. Complimenting Bruce every once in a while, looking at him with a certain expression and touching his arm or small of his back lightly. Bruce decided to ask Clark to stay the night, so they could talk after Dick was asleep. He’d even decided to take the night off from patrolling, to Alfred’s absolute delight. 

But things rarely went according to the plan in Bruce’s life. Lucious called, there was some kind of a problem at the WE tower. Bruce was needed there in person. 

Bruce sighed as he hung up and walked back to the living room, where he had left Dick and Clark. 

Clark was lying on his back on the couch, Dick snuggled on his chest and a small blanket over them. They were whispering something, but as Bruce stepped in, both of them looked at him. The sight was cute and cozy. 

His disappointment must have shoven on his face or altered his scent, as Clark frowned. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I just have to pay a visit to the WE tower quickly. Some kind of misunderstanding,” Bruce explained.  _ Here goes nothing. _

“Could you stay the night? Aflred’s driving me there and someone should put Dick to bed.”

“Of course,” Clark said, holding back a wide smile. “I can do that.” 

Bruce felt relieved and let his shoulders relax. When did they get so tense?

“Thank you.” Bruce looked at Dick, who was grinning.

“And you, behave, okay?” 

“Yes dad!” Dick giggled. Bruce rolled his eyes but let it go.

“I shouldn’t be gone for more than two hours. Dick’s bathed and has brushed his teeth, so just make sure he goes to sleep by nine o’clock,” Bruce said as he walked over, leaning down to kiss Dick’s forehead. 

“Good night, pup,” Bruce murmured. Dick gave him a sleepy smile. 

“Good night dad.” 

“Stay safe,” Clark said softly. Bruce felt his cheeks warm up. 

“Always.” 

Dick and Clark stayed on the couch for twenty more minutes, before Clark managed to convince Dick to move to his own bed with a promise to read him a story. Dick was up and ready to go in seconds. Clark chuckled at the pup’s new found enthusiasm. 

“What would you like me to read?” Clark asked, as he looked over the selection in the bookcase in Dick’s room. Dick was already under the covers in his bed, waiting. 

“I don’t really know what’s even in there,” Dick said. “I don’t really read all that much, but I like listening.” 

Clark nodded and picked the first book his eyes landed on. 

“How does The Moomins sound? I think this one is about a comet?” Clark showed Dick the book. 

“Sure!” Dick yawned but tried to act like he hadn’t. The alpha smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Clark reached out and tucked the blanket properly around Dick.

“Comfortable?” 

Dick nodded. “Yes!” 

“Good,” Clark said and opened the book.

“The Moomin family had been living for some weeks in the valley where they had found their house….” 

The manor was quiet as Bruce and Alfred stepped in. After getting rid of his jacket, leaving him in his dress shirt, Bruce started to look around.

The living room was empty as Bruce peeked in, before heading upstairs, wanting to see if everything was alright. He trusted Clark and was sure that there was no need to worry. And he wasn’t worried, just wanted to see his little pup and where Clark was. 

When Bruce opened the door to Dick’s room, quietly, he found Dick sleeping soundly and Clark sitting on the edge of the bed, reading what seemed to be a children’s book. 

Clark raised his head and smiled at him softly. Fondness, no, something stronger, raised its head inside Bruce’s chest. _I_ _have to tell him._

Luckily, Clark closed the book and placed it back to the shelf and walked over to him. After closing the door behind him carefully, Clark looked him in the eye, the same smile on his face, and said:

“Welcome back.” 

Bruce felt his heart skip a beat and face grow warm. A shiver ran down his spine, and all he could do was nod weakly. 

Clark seemed to notice that something was up, as he gently raised his hand to touch Bruce’s forearm, concern in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice quiet and low.

“Yeah,” Bruce managed to say. Omega in him couldn’t wait much longer. Bruce took Clark’s wrist and headed towards the closest place with a couch or something. Clark followed without a question.

They arrived at another one of manor’s few living rooms. Bruce gestured to Clark to sit down on the couch. The alpha did so and looked up at him patiently, as Bruce stood in front of him. 

Bruce took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and the omega part. He wasn't great with words, but actions should be enough. 

H e smoothly slid on Clark’s lap, straddling the alpha and threaded his hands in the alpha’s short hair. Blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes, as Bruce put their foreheads together. And then he started  _ purring. _

The surprise was obvious on Clark’s face, but his hands had immediately found their way on Bruce’s waist. Neither of them moved for what felt like hours, but probably was only a few minutes. Both so lost in each other and the warmth and comfort surrounding them. 

Bruce knew his heart was racing and he knew that Clark knew. But he wasn’t scared or nervous anymore. Everything felt right. No words were necessary. At least not yet. It just felt so good to be in the alpha’s arms.

Clark was the one who finally broke the silence. 

“I planned a whole speech about how much you mean to me, but I can’t remember any of it right now.” 

Bruce stared at him for a second before laughing. 

“Good,” he whispered. “No words needed.” 

Bruce lowered his head, tucking it under Clark’s chin, snuggling against his neck. His purring got a bit louder and Clark really had no words to describe how good it felt to hold the omega. To know that the feeling was mutual. How much he loved Bruce. 

“Bruce,” Clark said softly and the omega raised his head, a curious look on his face. Not the kind that meant that he was suspicious, instead it was open, honest curiosity. 

Clark smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss him softly.

Bruce went still for a fraction of a second, before kissing him back, passionately. Clark felt like he was high when a small moan escaped Bruce’s mouth. He himself couldn’t hold back the soft growls of want erupting from his chest. 

Clark’s other hand went up, cupping Bruce’s cheek, the other staying on his waist. Bruce tilted his head a bit to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. He tucked at the short hair on the nape of Clark’s neck. Clark pulled him closer by the waist, trying to get the omega as close as possible. Now that they were so close, he didn’t want to ever let go. 

They broke apart for a moment, to catch their breaths. Clark thought that Bruce looked absolutely gorgeous, blue eyes hazy with need and cheeks flushed. It was captivating. Clark gently stroked Bruce’s cheek and the omega purred again. 

“You’re so beautiful, so gorgeous,” Clark breathed out, looking Bruce in the eyes. 

The blush on Bruce’s cheeks flared and the omega tried to look away in embarrassment but Clark didn’t let him. It made him so sad to see how hard it was for Bruce to take his compliments. He decided to remind him as many times it took to make him believe. 

“So good. So caring, and loving,” Clark continued fondly and Bruce hid his face against Clark’s shoulder. 

“Stooop,” Bruce whined but Clark knew that he liked it. 

“Never,” Clark whispered and tightened his hold on the omega, running his fingers through his hair and then the back of his neck. 

“Brilliant. Absolutely stunning.” The compliments kept coming, each one well thought out and he meant every single one of them.

Finally Bruce raised his head again and kissed him, stopping him.

“Fine, I got it,” Bruce muttered against his lips. Clark smiled, and counted it as a victory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!😎👀 Also yes, there will be more!


	14. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new family spends a lazy morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm tired, it's late and I just wanted some content out :D

_ One week later _

Clark could not take his eyes off the omega lying down next to him on the bed. He was just too captivating and Clark wanted to savor the soft moment. The curtains hid them from the world, letting them stay in their own little bubble for now. No need to worry about the rest of the world. The clock was only seven am on a Saturday morning, so neither of them was in any hurry to get up.

Bruce looked peaceful as he slept, frown smoothed out and his hair a mess, in a very attractive way. The blue T-shirt he wore was too large for him and the collar hung low, exposing the marked skin. Clark smiled at the sight, feeling more content than ever before. 

The omega’s head was on Clark’s shoulder, nose pressed to the space between his neck and shoulder, hand over Clark’s heart. Clark’s left arm was under the omega and on his waist, right hand over Bruce’s left one. 

Lost in his thoughts and looking at the omega in his arms, Clark failed to notice the tiny person walking around the manor far too early than usual and towards the master bedroom. He did hear the door open, just a bit, and soft steps of the tiny pup as he walked across the room. 

Clark smiled as he watched Dick climb on the bed. The pup huffed and puffed, and then sat on the edge, peeking from behind Bruce. It was dark so Dick probably didn’t see Clark watching him or that he was even awake. 

After a moment Dick began to move again. He climbed over Bruce’s hip, almost face planting on the mattress. Clark quickly managed to catch him with one hand. 

“Clark!” Dick chirped and let himself be pulled on the alpha’s chest. 

“Shh, Dicky, let’s not wake your dad up just yet,” Clark gently shushed the pup. Dick nodded seriously.

“Too late,” Bruce muttered against Clark’s shoulder, tilting his head to look at them with a small smile. “I woke up when he crawled over me.”

“Sorry dad,” Dick said but he was clearly not very sorry, his smile a bit mischievous. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and reached a hand out for him, pulling Dick between him and Clark.

“Sleep, chum,” Bruce hummed and kissed the top of the pup’s head. He pulled the blanket up, covering all three of them. “It’s way too early to be up yet.” 

“Agreed,” Clark said and rolled on his side so he could throw an arm over both of them and hold them close. 

“Fine! I guess I can wait for a bit longer,” Dick murmured, already falling back to

sleep. He was content, warm and comfortable between the alpha and omega.

Bruce and Clark shared an amused look over the pup.

“Sleep well Bruce,” Clark whispered fondly. 

“Sleep well Clark,” Bruce answered just as affectionally. 

Three hours later, Alfred found the three of them cuddled together, still fast asleep. After snapping a picture to the photo album, he walked over to the window, opening the curtains. The light was enough to wake Clark and Bruce up. Dick wasn’t bothered by it. 

“Morning Alfred,” Bruce said as he sat up, rubbing his face to clear the sleepiness away. 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning master Bruce, master Clark,” Alfred answered with a small smile. “Breakfast is ready for when you find the will to come down,” the older apha said before walking out of the room. 

“I don’t wanna get up.” Bruce and Clark looked down at Dick, who was attempting to bury his head in Bruce’s pillow. “Just leave me here to sleep.” 

Clark glanced at Bruce, a familiar glint in his eye.

“Oh really now….” Clark hummed before grabbing Dick gently under his arms and hoisted him up in the air. Dick let out a happy squeal and started giggling. He loved it when Clark lifted him up. 

Bruce watched the two fondly, feeling content. He was happy. And it was all thanks to these two sunshines in his life. For once he was glad that he let his omega side decide. 

“Let’s get some breakfast, shall we?” Bruce suggested as he got up from the bed. “Maybe after that we could watch a Disney movie or something and cuddle on the couch?” 

Dick and Clark stopped, looking at him with very similar, bright smiles.

“Yes! Can we please have some chips for breakfast dessert?” Dick asked, eyes wide and pleading. 

“That you have to ask from Alfred,” Bruce said, rolling his eyes. 

Dick demanded to be put down, and the second he was on the floor, he sprinted off.

Clark stood up as well, pulling on his pajama pants. Then he walked around the bed and pulled Bruce close by his waist. Bruce smiled at him and let the alpha kiss him softly. 

“Love you,” Clark whispered, his affection showing in his eyes.

“Love you too,” Bruce hummed and kissed him one more time before pulling him after him. “Now let’s find that pup of ours, before he breaks Alfred with all that energy.” 

Clark nodded and followed him downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This isn't the last chapter, I got ideas for a one or two more, but then I'll probaböy end this one and move on to something else (still DC fanfics). Hope you enjoy!


End file.
